Impact
by snarechan
Summary: The boy of hearts enters the arena.
1. Part 0

An anniversary/Christmas/birthday gift for Cassandra Cassidy, whose patience with me and this story spanned in that order. She gave me a list of requests to choose from and since I couldn't decide between writing Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy I cheated and smashed the two together. Than I got carried away with it again...and again...and again.

The story will go in parts: first with a Dissidia character and followed by Sora's POV, both featuring the latter's involvement in the game. Beta read by Keppiehed, who is also very patient and understanding of me!

* * *

In nature, symmetry was an integral part of the order set in motion. Discord couldn't subsist without harmony; chaos counteracted peace. Both sides made up a whole: a blessing and a curse that pushed and pulled for eternity.

Cosmos was wise to this rule, but despite nature's course, something had _changed._ Cosmos sensed the tides of war drifting – the push and pull no longer maintained equality. This instance would not be akin to the previous time.

She must prepare differently, then.

Her criterion was not the same as when she searched the time stream in the past. Cosmos already possessed knights and mages; what she needed was perspective.

_Ah._

As it turned out, her newest hero came to _her_. Cosmos cradled his essence near and dear.

_Welcome, Sora._ There were no outward signs of comprehension as he pulsed steadily in her hands. _I must ask of you a favor. There will be abounding hardships and challenges, but I can promise you friendship in return. Will you help me, traveler of the stars, boy of worlds?_

Sora radiated in assent.

"Will he be ready?" Cid inquired.

"It is his destiny," she confirmed.

Unfurling her fingers, Cosmos let the child join the other Warriors of Light. The outcome would now depend on their combined efforts.


	2. Part 0-2

Tentatively, I will be attempting to update this every Tuesday until its completion. So here's another chapter! And as always, thanks for reading.

* * *

The forces of Chaos knew how to put on an intimidating demonstration, but that's all it was: a show. Standing on the opposite side of the battlefield, Sora wasn't made nervous by their numbers or tactics. He gripped his Keyblade tighter in preparation and dug his heels into the fluid surface underneath him.

Overhead, the thunder and lightning gave way. The clouds split to let a beam of sunlight through, and Cosmos made her arrival to command them into battle. That was their signal. In unison, each opposing force charged.

The nimbler fighters broke off ahead, engaging those whose speed and agility were equal. Sora was quick, but his short stature prevented him from severing from the rear until he found some leverage. Running along a white pillar that jutted out of the water, he leapt at Ultimecia, intending to distract her from showering the arena with her deadly magic.

A swirling purple and black portal materialized directly in his path, intercepting him mid-jump, and Riku met him blade-to-blade. His eyes flashed yellow in the dim lighting of the battlefield and the force backing Riku's entrance was greater, knocking Sora to the ground far below. He managed to recover, rolling into a crouch and bringing his Keyblade level with his chest.

Riku drifted downwards to meet him, the darkness encasing him in a sickening glow. There wasn't much of a chance to ready himself; Riku aimed the winged blade at his heart. They clashed, convening blow for blow.

A barrage of white-hot orbs made them break apart, Sora resuming his earlier post. They'd returned to where they'd started, running into the fray again and again and again…


	3. Part 1

It's challenging to write a character who doesn't have a 'true' name, but I like to think I was up for it. WoL was surprisingly easy to put together for this part, though I'm not sure it will ever be that way again.

* * *

He did not question Cosmos' decisions, but implicitly trusted her judgment when it came to finding warriors to battle for her sake. The balance of the universe hung on the goddess' choices, and she cared too much to waste her efforts needlessly.

That's not to say he _understood_ her reasoning. Cosmos' methods were as unfathomable as the mesh of terrain they inhibited. War is no place for children, and yet there was not one, but _two _present. Perhaps in their world Onion Knight and Sora were considered of age to defend their loved ones and homes, but he couldn't deny his unease in their presence and wondered what it could mean.

Some combatants were not much older, but their side could not afford the inexperienced attempts of those who were still in the process of getting accustomed to the weight of a weapon. He kept a close watch, but he already accepted that he could not be there to offer them the proper training and protection all the time. They would have to learn to grow up on their own.

He found it, not cruel precisely, but troubling that those so young must prove themselves here, when such burdens should be the responsibility of a seasoned warrior. Perhaps that was the whole point: war is merciless to all, whether or not they were directly involved. The fact of the matter was their side was losing, and this conflict was quickly becoming everyone's problem. Soon, no one would be safe.

He did not voice his concerns, neither to discourage the children in question nor to trouble his already anxious comrades. Still, he hoped that they would come out unscathed, and that all would work out in their favor. If not for the sake of this reality, then for Onion Knight and Sora. For if they failed them…the future was truly ordained to be a bleak one.


	4. Part 1-2

Sora had the impression the blue knight closest to Cosmos didn't care for him much. Normally he could ignore people like that, but here, in the center of a skirmish, there was no escape. At least they didn't have to talk – the guy didn't interact much with _anyone_ – his exchanges with Sora were polite but gruff.

In the beginning, he justified the behavior as anti-socialism. Sora could respect that; he had friends that preferred solitude, sometimes, or felt as if he must have, in another life. He didn't mind honoring that, though the intense vigilance was another issue entirely. He didn't mention it, but Sora could tell he was being watched. Sora didn't understand what he'd done to deserve the extra scrutiny, but the attention made him self-conscious.

A confrontation might have been in order because the last thing he wanted was a divide in the ranks, but Cosmos was informing everyone of the need for crystals. That required more of his attention.

"Bet you I can find mine with no problem," Sora crowed, excited at the prospect of a scavenger hunt. He was really good at those.

The knight stared at him again, but Sora didn't comment. He planted both hands on his hips and flashed him a grin; he'd prove that he belonged here amongst the older soldiers and help save everyone.


	5. Part 2

A little late with this one, and I won't be able to post for next weeks update either. In compensation I'm adding two chapters at once. Hopefully that will help tide everyone over in the mean time!

* * *

The Rift was not the ideal location to rest, but there was less opportunity anywhere else. Here, the grass was soft and the sun warm, creating the illusion of peace. Firion did not drop his guard, lest the enemy strike unexpectedly, but he did permit himself a moment of respite.

He took a seat next to Sora and crossed his legs, unlike his traveling companion, whose feet dangled over the edge of the platform on which they were situated. Sora's chin rested in the heel of his hand, the pout cause for some worry.

"What's wrong?" Firion asked.

"Nothing," he said, his sigh belying him. "Not really."

Firion didn't believe him for a moment, but he offered a closed-lip smile nonetheless. In these trying times, it was expected that not all facets of a problem need be discussed. Firion could guess what troubled him, for most of them shared the same concern: time was running out for their existence.

"Hey," Sora said, perking up. "About what you said earlier… Is that what you really dream for, fields of wild roses?"

The diversion tactic wasn't thinly veiled, but Firion did not mind. He could identify the need to take his mind off matters out of their control.

Firion humored him with no ill-intent. "Indeed. Sometimes the simplest of desires are the most potent. Flowers are beautiful, harmless – nothing like combat. I wish for nothing less in my world. How about you? What is your dream?"

"Me?"

Sora scratched the side of his head, the many points of hair undisturbed by the gesture. Often, Firion wondered if the boy and their other associate, Cloud, originated from the same place. They shared so many similarities.

"I'm not sure what mine is," Sora confessed, staring up at Firion through his bangs. "Sometimes it's hard to tell what's real and what's a dream… Is that weird?"

Sensing that this was a sensitive topic, Firion chose his words with care.

"Not at all. It's different for everyone; the path of discovery is not always clear."

"Then how will I know?" Sora asked.

Firion tilted back his head to behold the blue sky. It could be hard to forget that dangers lurked everywhere.

"You will recognize it when it comes to you, but it is something we all must find for ourselves."

In his peripheral vision, Sora craned his neck around to observe Cecil, Tidus and Cloud, the latter of which was still the most alert in the group.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.


	6. Part 2-2

_He falls head first, compacting with darkness so thick it fills his lungs and slows his limbs. Sora drifts deeper and deeper, his body twisting so he lands on his feet. The ground erupts all around him in an array of-_

_Feathers. It is feathers from hundreds of doves, whiter than any he's ever seen. He shields his face from the onslaught, but none of the creatures hurt him. When they connect, their wings are like velvet. _

_Light shows through, almost burning in its intensity in the black, but he lowers his arm. Possibly to touch, to behold what is so stunning to pierce the darkness. _

Instead, Sora awoke with a gasp. He'd shot up on his elbows, gulping for air and frantically taking in his whereabouts. He was at camp, in a wasteland of some kind, the fire meager but still dimly burning.

Tidus snored loudly, undisturbed by his abrupt awakening. Cecil leaned against a boulder, the mask making it impossible to decipher if he were awake, and Cloud sat above on the rock face. He was on watch duty, politely sparing Sora a glance with eyes that emitted a glow like the embers in their campfire before resuming his task as Firion approached. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

Sora nodded, not trusting his voice immediately. When he thought it was under control, he said, "Sure. I didn't bother you, did I?"

"Not in the slightest," Firion reassured him. "My shift will start soon. I was already preparing for it."

"I can do it instead, if you want me to," Sora volunteered. He figured he wouldn't be getting any more rest this hour. There was no point in anyone else losing sleep when they were all tired.

"You both should go back to bed," Cloud advised, rising to his feet. "I've got to sweep the area yet."

He left with his giant sword in hand to secure the perimeter.

Sora sulked, but couldn't deny that he appreciated Cloud's offer to give him a moment more to recover.

Firion didn't return to sleep either, instead releasing his shoulder and taking a seat close by.

"If you need to talk…" Firion left open his offer, ever the good listener.

Sora admired that about him, but ducked his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a nightmare," he conceded. "I don't even remember what it was about."

Firion nodded, keeping him company and not pushing the issue. Sora was grateful for that about him, too.


	7. Part 3

And back to our relatively scheduled posting! \o/

* * *

Everyone that fought in the name of Cosmos had their talents, but Sora's had to be one of the most…_unorthodox_. Upon discovering his weapon to be a giant key, Onion Knight wondered about the sensibility of it. Of course, it had become apparent when he saw him use it in battle. Onion Knight comprehended the power of magic all too well.

Still, it remained a novelty to him. Sora was generous enough to showcase it – especially when it revealed to have the greatest bias for its wielder than any other. While the rest of them could call their weapons into battle, Sora's would be wielded by none but him. Unable to hold it, Onion Knight contented himself with studying as Sora turned it every which way for him to examine.

"Neat, right? Depending on the charm attached to it-" he explained, demonstrating the chain and bobble adhered at the hilt, "-the Keyblade can change appearance and sometimes even cast different enchantments."

"Where did you ever acquire such a weapon?" Onion Knight asked.

A faraway look entered Sora's gaze. "I don't remember exactly, but I think it picked _me_, maybe?"

That was not implausible. Some objects developed a consciousness of their own; that would explain its unwillingness to be held by anyone else. Onion Knight found it curious, though, that such an unusual tool would have developed in such a way.

"A charm, you say? Can anything serve as such, or does it accept a special type of material?"

"Doesn't matter what it is, so long as it has meaning," Sora answered, sounding uncertain.

Intent on finding out, Onion Knight searched his person. He offered a string of beads that he removed from his sheath.

Sora gleefully accepted and switched the charm he claimed mimicked a mouse, of all things, with his mock one. A flash, and then the Keyblade had altered to resemble Onion Knight's own sword. Mostly gold with hints of blue opal gems, the hilt curved like the plumage in his helmet. _Extraordinary_. Sora's smile suggested he thought the same.


	8. Part 3-2

Onion Knight and he were outnumbered two to five. They weren't about to give up, but one or both of them would have to do something soon or they'd _really_ be in trouble. Standing back-to-back, Sora was able to pick up Onion Knight's frantic instructions.

"Can you cover me? We can beat them, but you'll have to hold them off until my spell is completed."

"I can do more than that," Sora vowed, casting ice magic that froze the enemies in place.

"Let's end this!"

Before his very eyes, Onion Knight _transformed. _His attire was altered to that of a ninja, face obscured and shuriken in hand. He leapt into the air, letting loose with a couple dozen of them. Sora spun his Keyblade, batting the projectiles toward their right targets.

The copies cried out, two or three vanishing into the void that had borne them. Onion Knight cut down those that remained. The immediate area was empty.

Sora panted, then grinned.

"You never told me you could do that!"

"You never asked," Onion Knight pointed out, but Sora wasn't fooled. He was awfully smug about it. Their stomach-curdling worry was brushed aside temporarily.


	9. Part 4

"Does it… Does it hurt?" Sora asked him, his voice small.

Cecil didn't pretend to misunderstand as he stared at the boy through his concealing headgear. His allies were never intrusive about his double nature, but they also didn't make a point of mentioning it. In a confrontation of this scale they could not afford to be picky, and he understood their apprehension.

He wasn't offended by the question – furthermore, he was rather touched by the concern that only shined through. Sora's virtue was a reminder of what was at stake.

"I feel no pain," Cecil told him honestly. "Not as you know it. The moon is only as bright as the darkness around it, after all."

Sora contemplated that, his lip disappearing beneath his teeth.

"So, you can control it? Without the darkness consuming you?"

That was a bit more complicated to answer. Wishing to return his curiosity with the truth, Cecil gave the topic further consideration.

He stayed rooted to the highest vantage point they had stopped at to better survey the terrain. Sora had adamantly stuck with him this far. Deciding to recuperate, Cecil sat and tucked one knee under his head, wrapping both arms around the limb. He tried not to laugh when Sora mimicked his posture.

"Stability is important," he explained. "Magic is neither good nor evil. It comes down to how: the purpose of the application and in what quantities."

"Huh," Sora said, not sounding all that convinced.

This time, Cecil couldn't contain his laughter, though it was not directed at the boy.

"It takes practice, I know. The lesson is not an easy one to acquire," Cecil said, amusement giving way to dusty memories. He did not recall a lot, like most, but regrets…those were still intact. Each and every single one.


End file.
